


torn apart, brought together

by spngirl22



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spngirl22/pseuds/spngirl22
Summary: no one said love was easy, neither did they keeping the one you love was easy, being torn apart you fight to be brought together with your love.





	1. the first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/F/N)= your first name  
> (Y/H/L)= your hair length  
> (Y/H/C)= your hair colour

Third person POV

Performing at Eddie's attic in Atlanta, Georgia was always a high point in the year of Jason manns, it was also one of his favourite places to perform and he would do so whenever he got the chance, while supernatural conventions were an amazing chance to get himself seen the smaller shows at Eddie's attic were Jason's favourites, to be able to play what he wanted and to actually talk to people was all he really wanted. 

Late summer and Jason was on a flight, his destination? Hartsfield-Jackson airport in Atlanta, the reason? He was due to give a performance at Eddie's attic, normally he opened up for other people and sometimes did a song or two with them however this one was all for Jason, he’d recently released a new album called move and he wanted to do a show to promote the album, he’d done a stageit on release day but wanted a chance to actually talk to his fans face to face about the music. 

Arriving at Hartsfield-Jackson airport Jason grabbed his bag from the overhead and got off the plane, after getting through to the terminal and picking up his guitar from the pickup area he then headed for the exit where he caught a taxi to his hotel, it was late and Jason was tired, he knew he’d have a late night the next day as even when a show was done he always stayed for a drink or two and a chat with his fans so he wanted to make sure he was well rested. 

Waking the next day Jason glanced at his clock, it was lunchtime, he had slept longer than he planned, he had sound checks in an hour, he needed to get up, showered, dressed and have some food, he knew it was possible but he had to get going so he dragged himself out of bed, still half asleep Jason almost got into the shower in his pyjamas however remembered at the last moments and quickly stripped down then got into the shower. 

An hour later it was a much fresher smelling and more awake Jason that walked into Eddie's attic, quickly Jason moved to the stage and began setting up his guitar as well as the other stuff he needed which was provided by Eddie's attic, soon everything was set up and with this Jason pulled his guitar on and began to tune it then he began to play parts of several songs, with sound check completed in less than an hour Jason had time to kill and decided to go for a walk around the area. 

Later that night Jason arrived back at Eddie's attic after dinner to get ready for the show, naturally he’d had to change, during dinner he’d managed to get food over his shirt, when Jason walked onto the stage he heard the cheers of his fans so he said “well thank you, great to be here at Eddie's attic and even greater to be performing my new songs for you guys” then he smiled, hearing even more cheers Jason picked up his guitar and launched straight into the first song. 

When Jason finished his show nearly two hours later he had played songs from all three of his albums as well as several songs he hadn't written, the fans seemed to be having fun and Jason also was having fun, once Jason had packed his guitar away he then jumped off the stage to walk around the bar area and talk to his fans however despite the throngs of familiar faces Jason was drawn to an unfamiliar one, a young woman with (Y/H/L)(Y/H/C) hair. 

Approaching the young woman who was sat on her own at the end of the bar Jason leaned on the bar next to her and said “enjoy the show miss?” and here the young woman said “yes i did, thank you for asking Jason” so with this Jason said “may i ask your name? I don't think I've seen you at any of my shows before” and with this the woman said “i’m (Y/F/N) and this is my first show, i only started listening to your music a few months back” then she took a sip of her drink.


	2. Chapter 2

Reader POV

Seeing Jason walking your way you try to make yourself invisible, you're so nervous to be at your first show however your plan is blown to pieces when Jason comes over and perches on the bar right next to you, he looks straight at you and asks “enjoy the show miss?” so with this you look at him, staring into his striking sky blue eyes you take a moment to catch your breath before saying “yes i did, thank you for asking Jason” then you look away, too worried you would start blushing if you kept looking at Jason. 

As you look away you hear Jason ask “may i ask your name? I don't think I've seen you at any of my shows before” so you focus back onto Jason and say “i’m (Y/F/N) and this is my first show, i only started listening to your music a few months back” then you pick up your glass of wine and take a sip, quickly setting it down, hoping Jason will move on from you to his other fans. 

While you sit silently hoping Jason will move on another young woman comes over and starts talking to Jason, his attention distracted it gives you a chance to grab your drink and began then slip away unnoticed, you look around for somewhere else quiet however there is nowhere, for the next hour you move around so as to avoid Jason however eventually he corners you again, both of you now several drinks deep in the nights celebrations. 

Being cornered by Jason this time you're feeling much braver, not sure if it’s the alcohol or just that you're now more used to the atmosphere you look at Jason at say “well hello again Jason” and here Jason says “oh hey (Y/F/N) i thought you’d left, i turned and you were gone” you're naturally embarrassed at having ditched him so you say “bathroom emergency” then chuckle a little, you go for another sip of your drink only to notice the glass is empty. 

Realising your drink is empty again you swear under your breath, you thought it was under your breath however alcohol must have affected your volume control as Jason says “what are you swearing about?” and here you look a little shocked for a moment then say “oh just out of drink again” and only moments later you're shocked to hear Jason say “let me get you another one, what’ll you have?” then he looked quizzically at you. 

Taking in what Jason had said you were shocked but say “uh, just a coke please, i think i should stop drinking or i’ll never make it back to my hotel” so with this Jason heads to the bar returning a minute later with your coke and a beer for himself then he says “here you go (Y/F/N) and i hope i’ll see you at some other shows in the future” so with this you say “of course, your music is amazing” then you take a sip of the coke. 

Once you put the glass of coke down Jason says “so everyone is starting to empty out, me and a few of the other's are staying at the same hotel, we’re going to have a bit of a party in my room, i do it every show, maybe, if you like and you're staying at the same hotel, perhaps you’d like to come too” and here you say “which hotel is that?” then Jason says “the courtyard Marriott” then he takes a long drink from his beer. 

As Jason puts down his beer you say “not my hotel but it’s not out of my way, i’m at the super 8 down the road a little further, i could maybe come in for a little while Jason” then you smile, soon everyone is leaving so you tag along with Jason and his band of fans, it’s another three hours before the party fully winds down and you leave, back at your hotel you fall asleep thinking only one thought, you hope Jason performs somewhere near you again in the near future.


	3. the second meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its been three months, will you ever see him again?

You haven't seen Jason since Eddie's attic, that was three months ago, back home in Chicago at your boring office job things had been monotonous and you wanted some excitement in your life, you needed more Jason in your life and were so close to just taking off for one of the conventions he played at so regularly, one day while on your lunch break you headed out of your office to the corner coffee shop, they did a nice cheese toastie there and some pretty good coffee too. 

Walking into the coffee shop you go straight to the counter, place your order and the waitress says she’ll bring it over once it’s ready, you then move to a table and sit down, pulling out the sketch pad you always carry with you for boring periods you also pull out a pencil and start on a rough sketch of some of the other customers however as your eyes float over one person you swore that your eyes were deceiving you. 

Looking again at the person who looked so familiar they then turned and here you saw that your eyes weren’t deceiving you, it was indeed Jason manns, he didn't seem to recognise you so you left it, the waitress soon brought over your coffee and toastie so you put the sketch pad to one side and began eating the toastie, when you look up from the toastie to take a sip of coffee you notice Jason looking in your direction, in fact you're sure he’s staring right at you. 

Seeing Jason staring at you causes you to freeze for a moment, only moments later Jason walks over to you and says “excuse me miss but you look very familiar, have we met before?” and with this you say “yes we have, Eddie's attic, three months ago, i was at your album release show and later at the party in your hotel room” and with this Jason says “oh yeah (Y/F/N), what are you doing here?” then he sits across from you at the table. 

As Jason sits down you take a sip of your coffee then say “i live here and i work just down the road, i come here for lunch every day, i also like to sketch the customers and the shop itself” and here Jason says “wow, that's just crazy, i’m here visiting an old friend, hey can i have a look at your sketches?” so you say “go ahead, i’m gonna keep eating, please be careful with them though” and here Jason chuckles before saying “i’ll be careful, promise” then he picks up your sketch books. 

When you finally finish your lunch you look at the time, you have ten minutes until you need to leave again so you say “what did you think to them Jason?” and here Jason says “they’re amazing (Y/F/N)” so you say “thank you Jason, they’re just something i do casually, i work in an office most of the day, i needed a hobby to help me relax” and with this Jason says “you could do that professionally, hey can i get you another coffee?” then he indicates to your now empty cup. 

Seeing Jason's indication to your cup you glance at the clock then say “i’d love that but unfortunately i have to be back at work in ten minutes, i should head off” so with this Jason says “then allow me to buy you a drink tonight, after work” and here you smile a little, you can see how hard he’s trying so you pull a pen from your pocket, scratch your number onto a napkin and say “text me, then we’ll talk” and with a single wink at Jason you pick up your sketch pad and your bag then head for the door. 

Third person POV

As (Y/F/N) headed for the door Jason glanced at her number then smiled, after a quick thought he looked down to her backside and smiled, he knew he shouldn't but he felt himself quickly falling head over heels in love with this mystery woman, he knew almost nothing about her but he wanted to, pulling out his phone Jason saved her number under (Y/F/N) and put a heart next to it, he then sent her a simple text asking what time she got off work before going up to the counter to get himself a takeaway coffee, it was a lovely day and he intended to spend in outside. 

Over the next few hours Jason wandered aimlessly around the streets of Chicago, he took in a few of the sights but mostly he thought of (Y/F/N) and how she had in just two meeting stolen away his heart, they had been texting back and forth all day, at first Jason had asked her to dinner but this had been vetoed so instead Jason had proposed a drink at one of the many local bars, this idea (Y/F/N) had agreed to and they were to meet at the bar at 8pm so (Y/F/N) had time to change and freshen up after work. 

Getting to the bar that night Jason looked around but (Y/F/N) didn't appear to be there, just then his phone pinged, she was going to be there in five minutes and asked Jason to get her a glass of white wine and to find a table, just as Jason sat down he glanced at the door to see (Y/F/N) walking in, he stood and waved at her, soon she was sat down and here Jason said “your wine madam, i hope you like my choice” and with this (Y/F/N) took a sip then said “perfect” then she sat down opposite Jason. 

Over the next couple of hours Jason and (Y/F/N) talked about work and home, they talked about family and life, they discussed relationships they had been in and where they wanted to be in five years time, Jason had soon found out that (Y/F/N) had always wanted to be an artist but got stuck working in an office at her family company, her family saw art as a waste of time and told her it would never make her any money. 

As the bar called last orders Jason and (Y/F/N) were still sat talking at their table however when they noticed most of the people were gone Jason said “we should let them close up, hey do you want to share a cab? I can drop you at your place before going back to my friends house where i’m crashing” but here (Y/F/N) said “can you even get in?” and here Jason said “nope, i’ll bang on the door until he opens up” then he helped (Y/F/N) to her feet. 

Reader POV

As Jason helped you to your feet you turn to him and say “thanks, now lets go get a cab, no way you're waking your poor friend up at this time just because you don't have a key, I've got a spare room, you're welcome to crash at mine tonight” and with this Jason says “alright, but i’m gonna be a gentleman, i really will sleep in the spare room, i promise i won't even kiss you” and here you say “even if i want a kiss?” then Jason says “you're drunk, i wouldn't want to take advantage” by now you're on the curb and see a taxi coming so you flag it down. 

Inside the taxi you give the driver your address and get belted in, soon Jason is also belted in and the taxi sets off, for half of the ride you sit in silence, listening only to the radio but eventually Jason says “so uh i have a proposition for you, i have an album i’m working on, cover of Christmas songs with various friends” and here you say “sounds interesting, why are you telling me about it?” then Jason says “i’d like you to make the cover art for it” and with this you are speechless. 

After several minutes you say “me? You want me to do the cover art for your album? But why? There are so many better artists” and here Jason says “i don't care about better, i want your art, please, i’ll give you the credit, you’ll get paid for it and it’ll show your family there is money in art, two thousand for the art, i can make ten, maybe twenty times as much on the Cd's” and here your eyes went wide, you’d never thought that your family was wrong and always assumed you’d never make money from your drawings. 

Arriving at your house you paid the taxi driver, well you tried to but before you could even open your purse Jason had pulled out his wallet and paid the driver, you frowned at him and say “i was going to get that Jason” but here Jason says “hey it’s cool, i got this, i asked you out tonight, seems only fair i pay” so with this you roll your eyes, get out your house keys and walk up to the door, soon you and Jason are inside and you head to the kitchen to make coffee.


	4. after date 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you've had your first date, will anything come from it?

Early the next morning you awake to hear snores coming from the guest bedroom, remembering the previous night and who your house guest was you slide out of bed into your slippers, you walk quietly downstairs and after a minutes thought on what to do for breakfast you decide on pancakes, your favourite, and coffee, your other favourite, by the time Jason awakens you have everything ready and when Jason comes in he’s surprised and tells you that you didn't need to but here you just smile and sit down to eat. 

Once breakfast is over and done with you go upstairs to get dressed, when you come back down Jason has washed everything from breakfast, you thank him and he asks about your job so you say “it’s my day off today, why?” and here Jason says “would you mind if i hang out with you?” so with this you say “sure, i was going to take a walk, make some drawings, maybe go for lunch at this diner downtown i like to visit, that cool with you?” then you look to Jason who just nods. 

By the time Jason's visit to Chicago was over the two of you had been on two dates, you counted the visit to the bar as a first date and two days later Jason had taken you on a proper date to restaurant, this had been a nice experience for you, before you were lucky if any of your previous dates had brought you a hot dog on a walk down the street, Jason however had been a gentleman and he promised he would come back to Chicago to see you soon. 

Over the next few days and weeks you and Jason had to make so with phone calls and Skype calls, you wanted to see him again but couldn't get the time off work and Jason couldn't get down to Chicago again just yet, he was recording an album for a friend and had to stay in California where his recording studio was however one day at work you got a pleasant surprise, you were being sent to California for a very important meeting, you’d be there for a week but hoped to have the meeting closed in just a few days. 

A week later and you were at o’hare airport waiting to board the flight to Los Angeles international, it would take four and a half hours to get there and Jason had promised to meet you at the airport, you couldn't wait to see him again and had already made the decision that when you met him you were going to kiss him, just then the gate for your flight came up and with this you looked at the number and headed for the right area to get to the gate. 

Arriving in Los Angeles nearly six hours later you met Jason at the baggage carousel, you picked up your suitcase which Jason insisted on being a gentleman and taking, he’d driven to pick you up and had set up his spare room for you if you ever wanted to stay however for now you were booked into a hotel room down the street from where your meeting was taking place every day, while driving you to the hotel Jason provided you with water and snacks, he also told you some jokes which made it almost impossible for you to eat or drink as you were laughing so hard. 

Getting to the hotel you booked in and went up to your suite, a quick shower and change later and you met Jason downstairs, the first meeting wasn't until tomorrow and Jason insisted upon taking you to dinner, later in the evening however an ulterior motive revealed itself, Jason asked you if you’d be his girlfriend and you agreed, he was the sweetest guy you’d ever met and the only one who was convinced you could be an artist. 

Three days passed and you finished the meeting, your company still let you take the rest of the week so you moved from the hotel to Jason's house, it was a lovely house and despite being offered the spare room almost every night you started there and ended up cuddled beside Jason in his bed, there wasn't anything going on except kissing and cuddling, you and Jason wanted to wait a little while before going any further, this was mostly on the part of Jason who wanted you to have time to get comfortable with dating before going the next step.


	5. more waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another two months, you can hardly stand all this waiting

(two months later)

Every weekend for the last two months you had spent with Jason, you finished work at 5pm sharp every Friday, went straight to o’hare airport and parked your car then you caught the next flight to Los Angeles, after spending the weekend with Jason you’d catch a flight back to Chicago on Sunday night and be back at work for 9am Monday morning, your colleagues were none the wiser as to what you did with your weekends. 

A shock was in store for you, when you got to work one Monday morning there was a note on your computer for you to see your boss, immediately you thought the worst but kept yourself calm and went to your boss's office, half an hour later you walked out in shock, you had been offered a promotion however your boss didn't think you’d want it as the promotion meant a transfer to the Los Angeles branch of the office, you’d almost snapped his hand off at the offer but managed to calmly tell him you’d love to accept the offer. 

Getting home that afternoon you pick up the phone and call Jason, as soon as he picks up you say “I've got some amazing news Jason” and here Jason says “what? Are you getting back into art?” then you say “no, i got a promotion Jason, the promotion includes a transfer, to the Los Angeles branch, we can finally be together properly” and with this Jason says “oh that's amazing love, when are you moving?” and here you say “as soon as possible, i’ll be transferred in two weeks but i can move any time before then” and as you think about finally being with Jason every night a smile comes to your face. 

Just two weeks later and you were settled comfortably into Jason's home, no one back home in Chicago knew, they all thought you were living in a rental home and you weren't going to correct them yet, you didn't want them thinking you’d moved to Los Angeles for a man you’d only known a few months and you knew they certainly wouldn't approve of Jason, they’d say he wasn't right for you, that he didn't have a real job. 

The morning of your first day at the new office you woke up early, you were nervous and when Jason also woke up he could see this so he says “what's wrong love?” and here you say “i’m nervous Jason, a new office, new work colleagues, a whole new city” so with this Jason says “you’ll do just fine love, just be your amazing self and they’ll love you, i know that's what attracted me to you” then he kissed your neck, a slight moan was drawn from your throat before you say “stop it Jason” then you pull away from him.

Seeing you pull away Jason frowns and says “did i do something wrong?” and with this you say “no but if we don't stop i’ll never want to leave this bed” then Jason says “would that be so bad? I can support us both, i know this office job makes you unhappy, i’d love for you to be able to pursue your art” but then you sit up and say “not today Jason, i have to start getting ready” and with this you slide out of the bed and head through to the bathroom. 

Getting home from work late that evening you can smell something delicious cooking so you put your coat on a hanger in the hall closet then after also putting your bag down you head through to the kitchen, as you walk in you can see Jason stood by the cooker and you say “something smells good” and here Jason turns to you and says “burgers with all the sides and toppings, i also made apple pie for dinner, thought you’d like a nice hot meal when you got in” then he pulls you into a kiss. 

Pulling out of the kiss a minute later you smile at Jason and say “thanks, today.. Wasn't what i thought it’d be” and with this Jason says “the burgers will be five minutes, want to talk about it?” but here you just say “no, it’ll ruin my appetite, after dinner?” and Jason says “of course, why don't you go change, make yourself comfortable and we’ll have a tv dinner tonight? Help you relax” and here you just smile and nod then leave the kitchen. 

After dinner is finished Jason can see you still look wound up so he says “right now lets talk, what happened?” and with this you say “they don't like me there Jason, because i’m the boss's daughter, they made me the tea girl” and here Jason notices the frown on your face so he says “i don't suppose i can restate my point from this morning? That you can quit and i’ll support us” then he wrapped an arm around your shoulders. 

Feeling Jason's arm around your shoulders you relax into him and say “i’m really considering it, just help me forget today ever happened?” and here Jason smirks and says “and how do you want me to do that?” so you say “i don't mind, use your imagination” and with this you feel the hand that had been on your shoulders sliding downwards, when it reaches your hip then hand stops a moment then reaches around to the button on your trousers.


	6. second base

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you want to relax, jason's idea of relaxing is not what you had in mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit of mature stuff in here, not too mature though

As you feel the hand on your trousers button you say “oh, not exactly what i had in mind, horny devil” but your eyes are sparkling and Jason can see you don't really mean it, quickly undoing the button he slides his hand into your trousers and strokes at your most sensitive parts through your panties, a jolt of pleasure shoots through you and you shiver with anticipation of what is it come, if this night is going where you think then you know you’ll want to move to the bedroom sooner rather than later. 

Putting your hand over Jason's you say “not here, bedroom?” by now the lust in your voice is showing and Jason can only nod but then says “not gonna rush things, no sex, not tonight anyway” then he get up, together you go up to your shared bedroom, along the way you stop several times to kiss him but eventually you fall onto the bed and Jason kneels over you, one leg either side of your body as his hands reach down and strip your shirt from your body. 

Removing your shirt from your body Jason smirks then says “no bra? Naughty girl” but you just say “well you did say to make myself comfortable” then you reach one hand to play with your nipples, seeing this Jason moans a little with lust for you barely contained then he pulls off his own shirt, within five minutes both of you are naked, clothing strewn across the room wherever it landed as it was thrown from your bodies. 

Seeing Jason fully naked for the first time you bite your lip as you look him over, in recent months his muscles have become toned, you gaze slowly travels lower and you squirm to see the size of his member, even semi hard as it is he’s still an impressive size, your thoughts are rather suddenly cut off as Jason's head ducks down between your legs and you feel his hot, wet tongue sliding between your lower lips to lap at your juices. 

As you feel Jason's tongue sliding inside you a moan comes from your lips and here Jason pulls away and smiles then he says “you like that huh?” and here you are lost words, you manage to nod before moaning again as Jason ducks his head back down to continue his ministrations between your legs, soon you cry out as pleasure overwhelms you, you're not sure, it’s the first time you’ve done anything like this, but you're sure that was your orgasm, it felt better than you had ever imagined. 

When you look down to Jason you can see he is now fully hard, a dopey smile is on his face and with this you pull him up into a kiss, you can still taste yourself on his lips and here you say “my turn” then you manage to impress Jason by reversing your positions so he’s lying on the bed and you’re knelt over him, your legs are either side of his and you use one hand to stroke his length, Jason bucks into your hand and you silently thank this, you’ve never done anything like this before and want to know you're doing it right. 

Stroking Jason a second time you do it a little harder and here a slight moan comes from Jason, you can tell this is good for him and you want to give him the same pleasure he just gave you minutes before so you keep stroking however then a thought comes to you, if his mouth felt so good on you would the same thing be pleasurable to him? With this thought you look at Jason, his eyes are closed and his breathing is becoming erratic as pleasure builds, you think about putting your mouth over his member but before you can you stroke him one more time, squeezing gently as you do so, Jason bucks into your hand and moans as he spills his seed on your hand. 

Reaching completion Jason looks at you and says “wow, that was amazing (Y/F/N), we should get cleaned up now” so with this you say “shower?” then you wink and here jaso nods but says “not going to get up to anything though” and with this the two of you slide out of the bed, half an hour later you enter the bedroom again, luckily none of the mess from your show of affections got onto the bed, you’re both exhausted by what had gone on so you curl up in bed and soon fall asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda short but the length is just to set the mood for the next chapter

Weeks passed and work didn't get easier, eventually you decided to quit, you had long since cut off from your family, they weren't supportive of your life choices so you wanted nothing to do with them, after working out your notice at the office job you spent most of your days with Jason, he’d take you out into Los Angeles, show you some of the prettier places and if the weather was nice enough you’d sit outside sketching them, if the weather wasn't so nice he’d take you to the nearest coffee shop and you’d sketch from in there instead. 

Six months, that was how long you had been with Jason now, it had been four months since you had moved to Los Angeles, your family had, at first, tried to contact you, tried to make you take back your office job however your art was serving you well, you’d done come cover art for Jason's newest album and had also done a few drawings which had won competitions however you were yet to make it big as an artist, you weren't worried if you never did, you had everything that you wanted already. 

The day of your six month anniversary Jason took you out to dinner, it was a really fancy restaurant and you had really enjoyed the meal but what you more wanted to do was get home and have Jason all to yourself, once home you and Jason quickly headed up to the bedroom, you had barely gotten on the bed before Jason was attacking your mouth and sliding his tongue into it, at some point during this kiss, you weren't quite sure when, Jason had slid a hand under your shirt and it now rested on your breast. 

Feeling the hand on your breast you pull away from the kiss and pull off your shirt, before you can even think about removing your bra Jason does this for you, unhooking the clasps at the back and sliding the straps down your shoulders, with your breasts now free Jason holds both in his hands for a moment before dropping his hands to your waist but here you stop him and say “no, fair is fair” then you tug at the bottom of his shirt, he gets the idea and quickly whips it off over his head, throwing it to one side to reveal his chest. 

Within the next few minutes both you and Jason stripped the rest of your clothes, you both fought for dominance but eventually Jason won as he rolled you onto to the bad and pinned you there by rolling his hips against your own, the feeling of his rock hard erection rubbing between your legs caused you to moan and throw your head back into the pillows so Jason took advantage of this and sucked a small hickey onto your neck. 

When Jason released from your neck he looks into your eyes and says “you look so beautiful (Y/F/N) and i have never wanted you more than i do now” so with this you open your legs a little more and say “then lets not wait Jason, i want you too” and here Jason asks “are you sure? I mean it’s a big step in our relationship” so you say “i’m sure Jason, please, i want you, i need you” then you pull him closer. 

Feeling you pull him closer Jason says “alright, give me a minute” then he slips out of your grip, walks naked to the bathroom, giving you a great view of his ass as he does so, when Jason returns you can see him holding a condom and he says “gonna be safe for now, until we’re ready to start a family, OK?” and here you nod and say “please Jason, need you in me” your eyes are swimming with lust and Jason can see this so wastes no time in attending to your needs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mature stuff again, and a little fluff in there too

Third person POV

Realising that (Y/F/N) was desperate for his attention Jason grabbed something from his bedside table, when (Y/F/N) looked she realised it was lubricant and just laid her head back onto the pillows, Jason squeezed a little onto his fingers and pressed one finger to (Y/F/N)’s entrance, slowly he slid the finger into her eliciting a long moan and eventually she said “please Jason, just fuck me, i need you in me” but here Jason said “gotta get you ready first, don't want to hurt you love” then he began sliding his finger in an out to let her get used to the feeling. 

After a few minutes of using one finger to please (Y/F/N) Jason could see that she had relaxed enough to move further so he pulled out the one finger and pushed in two, (Y/F/N) hissed a little at the sudden intrusion of two fingers but relaxed again quickly and with this Jason leaned down, kissed her and said “gonna make you feel so good baby, i promise” then he moved his attention back to the pleasure he was giving her lower parts. 

When Jason felt that (Y/F/N) was finally ready for him to go all the way he pulled back from her, this caused (Y/F/N) to lift her head and look at Jason, she managed to see him tearing open the condom so she let her head fall to the pillows, only a minute later Jason slid the condom onto his member and with this he put some lubricant on the outside of the condom then put the tip against (Y/F/N)’s entrance and began pushing it slowly into her, the moans coming from (Y/F/N) were enough to tell Jason that he wasn't hurting her. 

Once Jason was fully buried in (Y/F/N) he held still and said “how does it feel (Y/F/N)? It’s not hurting is it?” and here (Y/F/N) said “no, it feels good, need more Jason, please, need more” then she pulled him into a kiss so with this Jason pulled out and pushed slowly back in, slowly building up his pace eventually Jason was thrusting as fast as he could manage, within only a few more minutes Jason felt ready to come but wanted to make sure that (Y/F/N) was also ready, he wanted to share the pleasure with her. 

Realising how close his orgasm was Jason said “are you close (Y/F/N)?” and with this (Y/F/N) said “yeah, so close, just a little more” and with this Jason picked up the pace again, only moments later (Y/F/N) cried out as she hit her orgasm so Jason let himself go and groaned as he came hard into the condom, soon Jason pulled out of (Y/F/N) and after pulling off the condom and throwing it into the trash he collapsed onto the bed beside her. 

Reader POV

Feeling Jason collapse onto the bed you roll over to face him and said “that was amazing Jason” then you pull him into a kiss and soon the two of you fall asleep together, thoroughly exhausted from the nights activities, when you wake up the next morning you're sore but a good kind of sore, you look over to find Jason only to see the bed is suspiciously empty however just then singing reaches your ears, you realise Jason is already awake but is he in the shower or the kitchen is what you want to know. 

Hearing the singing you slide out of bed, picking up the first thing to hand you find it’s Jason's shirt so you pull it on, it swamps you as he is bigger than you but this is good, it covers you down to your bum and you quickly find your underwear to put on, walking out of the bedroom you see the bathroom door i open, no steam is coming from the room so you immediately know Jason must be downstairs in the kitchen, going there you smile to see him stood at the stove cooking in just his boxer shorts. 

As you stare at Jason stood there in his boxer shorts you let out a long, low whistle and here Jason seems to chuckle then says “morning sleepy head, thought you’d never wake up, i was gonna bring you breakfast in bed” and with this you say “do you want me to go back to bed so you can?” but Jason says “no, take a seat, they’ll be done in a minute” so you go and sit at the kitchen table, sure enough a minute later Jason comes over and puts a plate of pancakes in front of you followed by a bottle of syrup and some strawberries. 

Once breakfast is done you help Jason to wash up then decide that you need a shower, after the shower and one you’ve dried off your hair you head downstairs to join Jason where he sits watching telly, cuddling up next to him you say “last night was amazing Jason, thank you” then you give him a kiss on the cheek before laying your head on his shoulder, soon however you fall asleep again, still exhausted from the nights events.


	9. back where it all started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a year and many challenges later you and Jason find yourselves back where you first met

A year, that was how long ago you met Jason and he was once again playing in Georgia at Eddie's attic, you were also there however this time there was one big difference, you were a couple now and as you look around the room of familiar faces you can tell that everyone knows something is different, they can see how happy Jason, how different to last year he is and they all want to know, Jason has promised he’ll be telling them but later, only after the show is done and he can be at your side. 

When the show finishes after nearly two hours you smile as Jason jumps off the stage and comes straight over to you, he then looks to the crowd and says “everyone this is my beautiful girlfriend (Y/F/N), we met exactly a year ago, right here and we’ve been together nine months now” then he pressed a kiss to (Y/F/N)’s lips, everyone in the room cheered and you smiled, through the challenges of the last year you’d had the support of Jason, together you would face whatever challenges came but for now you were just happy that everyone was happy for you.


End file.
